Independence Day
by SBosco
Summary: Disclaimer-This is just for fun,i wrote it on the 4th-finally updating..oops..took a while...R
1. Default Chapter

Independence Day~ Chapter 1 Something- I own all the characters! Muahaha. ok, I'm just an idiot, read on!  
  
The day started out like any other, the crew of the fifty fifth slept in, because they didn't to arrive for work, until three, that afternoon.  
  
"Damn it!" Maurice Boscorelli cursed, as he slammed the window down, making the walls shake, and the glass, almost shatter. "I swear, the fourth just makes everyone even more screwed up then they usually are!" he threw himself back into the bed, and, brought the pillow over his head. "Dam holidays." He mumbled, sheepishly, and fell back asleep.  
  
the clock chimed, in the Yokas household. Faith groaned, as she reached for the snooze button. "Fred, I thought I told you to reset this damn thing once school was out." she said this to her husband, who, just grumbled incoherently, and rolled over, so that he was now facing the opposite way. "Men." Faith whispered, rubbed her eyes, and, decided to get a head start on the day.  
  
"Yo, Davis, Up." Carlos patted his room mates shoulder, trying to shove him out of the bed. Ty Davis opened his eyes, and looked up at him. "What?" "Your turn." he answered, and, pointed his arm, in the direction of the door. Getting out of bed, he moaned, turned his head, and rubbed his neck. "That couldn't have waited, Nieto?" he said, eyes drooping, as he ran his hand over each of them. "You're the one who said seven, sunshine." Carlos walked passed him, into the other room, and sat at the table. "But you've got a paper right there!" Davis argued, and the reply he received was, "This is yesterday's, man. What happened in here, is what we made it. I'd like to see what the hell the midnight shift has been doing." taking a swig of coffee, he added, "Besides sitting on their asses eating day old's." Davis sighed, stared another moment at the young man sitting at his kitchen table, and then, pulled on his sweats.  
  
On his way to grab his shoes, he smacked the paramedic's head. "Ow!" He looked at the officer, confused. "What the hell was that for, Davis?" Davis smiled, as he tied his one tennis shoe. "You'll deserve later today, i'm sure." was all he said, as he let the door close, behind him.  
  
"Hey, you're up." Monty Parker was greeted by his date, Anna, who was holding a cup of decaf, and wearing, a smile. He smiled at her, "Yeah." He sat up, ran his hands through his hair, and, accepted the drink. "Thanks." he kissed her, and asked, "What are you doing up this early, anyway? I thought you didn't have classes on Friday?" She sat in front of him, and started stroking his legs, "I don't. I had a good night, and, I wanted to tell you about it." he grinned at her answer, and she looked up at him. "Is that so?" he questioned, but, before she answered, she tackled him. Falling against each other, she said softly, "I think i'm in love."  
  
Jimmy Doherty flipped a pancake in the air, its what came with it though, that made this day sweeter then any other day this week had been. His son Joey tried whistling, but instead, ended up making a gurgling noise, and spitting out half of his breakfast. The firefighter smiled. He remembered when he always used to get up this early, accompanied by his wife, Kim Zambrano, and make something to eat, for the three of them. Only now, she and him, were no more, and, he was enjoying another summer's day, on his visitation rights.  
  
"Daddy," Joey started to ask, a mouth full of cereal, "Can we go see the fireworks tonight?" His father sat down in front of him, and cut a piece of his food. "Sure we can, champ." he answered, still grinning, at how good he had it, "Next time though, chew your food, before you ask me. Remember seafood?" At this, his son made a face, that couldn't have done anything, but make him laugh. "Alright, now, eat up. We've gotta go meet mommy in a while."  
  
John Sullivan flicked through the television stations, on his football remote. "You'd think since it was a holiday, they'd have something good on." he threw the ball on the recliner, after turning it off, and then, made his way to the shower.  
  
"Wonder what we'll have today. Few fires, couple chases, maybe we'll get lucky, and get an assault. Bosco will cause it, of course. Fourth of July, his whole family comes out, morons." He growled these words, as, he shoved the knob, bringing water out of the showerhead.  
  
"Wonder if Davis is up.." was the last thing he said to himself, as, he ducked his head, and grabbed the soap bar.  
  
"Think anything exciting will happen today?" Kim asked her partner, Alex Taylor, as they visited over coffee, in the local shop. Alex looked out the window, then shrugged, as she stirred a stick into her latté, and took a sip. "Its the fourth of July. i'm not guessing people will take a break from being stupid." Kim laughed at her answer, and, brought her wallet out of a pocket in her jeans. "How much do you tip?" She asked, seeing that, she was running low on cash. Alex set the cup back down, and, shifted in the booth. "You tip?" she said, almost laughing. "You don't?" Kim wondered. "Hell, they don't pay me enough to buy a coffee, alone, besides, I don't see any change in our bus, after we're done with people." Alex stood up, and buttoned up her jacket. "I guess I'll leave ten percent." Kim sighed, and slipped a couple of bills under her now empty plate.  
  
"Yo." Davis nodded, as his friend passed him, going to his locker. "Humph." Sullivan changed quickly, once everyone else had become preoccupied with getting themselves ready. "What are you doing tonight, Sull?" "What do you mean?" he shut the door, as the two of them walked out of the locker room. "For the holiday." "Who cares?" "Obviously not you." "Yeah, so, why bother me with stupid questions then, Ty." "Gees. someone forgot their donut this morning." Ty laughed, as his partner threw open the squad room, revealing the other members of the fifty-fifth squad, and chose a seat close to the back.  
  
"Yo, Boscorelli." Ty sat next to his friend, and, the officer greeted him the same. "What are you guys doing tonight?" he asked him, and, nodded his head towards Yokas. "Me? Probably spend the night keeping Charlie from jumping out of the window, Emily, from trying to go with Eric, and Fred, getting plastered enough to think our water is his beer." she answered, clicking her pen, and taking down a couple of notes. Ty laughed, as, he looked at Bosco, "And you?" "Sleep." "You and Sull, man, no imagination." he shook his head, and waited for the Lou to come in. "No, we have brains. Not like some of the idiots running the damn streets. I cant wait to see what fireworks they have in store for us." he jabbed his blue pen at the notepad, trying to make it work. "Bosco, giving me a compliment?" Sully overheard them, and checked to make sure their boss wasn't coming in, before he added, "try keeping your head out of your ass today, Bosco. I'm not cleaning after you, again." Ty and Faith both pretended to cough, as Bosco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Alright, everyone, listen up!" The Lou came into the room, and, it instantly filled with silence. "We have a busy day ahead, and, as you all know, and have come to love, i'm sure, you have the busiest shift." A few of the guys gave unenthusiastic claps, and one hooted. "that's enough." Bosco twisted his finger in his ear, and, then listened further. "No going in alone, no screwing around," he said this, looking right at Bosco, who, tried to ignore the fact, and stared blankly ahead, "and most of all, no laying low." Sully ducked behind Davis, and pretended to be looking for his pen, when, he whispered to Bosco, "That means you, moron."  
  
"Why does everyone assume that its me, that'll screw up?" he wondered aloud, as he and his partner drove down fifth avenue. "Uh, cause you usually are the one who does." Faith said, smiling. "I'm not that bad." he glanced sideways at her, and, she scratched her head, not answering.  
  
"Maybe you ought a lay off Bosco a bit, Sull. After all, it is a new day." Ty drummed his knee, happily. "What are you, Barney?" Ty grinned, even though he knew Sully meant this as a cut down. "Just being big and lovable." "You're a big something." Sully turned onto Oakland, and Ty started to whistle.  
  
"At least we're out of the house, damn, was it hot in there, or, was it just me?" Carlos complained, as Doc thought about Anna, and drove on. "Since its a holiday, can you do me a favor?" he said finally, after a couple moments of silence. Carlos stopped whistling at women on the street and, brought himself back inside the van. "What's that?" "Light a firecracker in your mouth." When Doc looked at him, Carlos looked beside himself. Laughing, Doc decided that, no matter what this kid threw at him, today, he could handle it. All he had to do was, ignore him. He didn't know, just how hard this would be.  
  
"Come on! Move it!" Kim yelled outside the window, as Alex banged on the horn. "I don't know why they give us these lights, they don't work!" she said this, still screaming out the window, at the drivers in front of her. "Maybe it has hypnotic powers that we haven't mastered, or something." Alex leaned on the steering wheel now, her left hand dragging down the side of her face. "Yeah, like, we are idiots, see us ignore." Even Kim knew this sounded stupid, and, told Alex, as she looked quizzical at her, "I got nothing'."  
  
"Still nothing?" Jimmy stared at the clock, as though expected it to catch fire, as his friends all shook their heads. "But this is a holiday! Aren't people, usually more stupid on them?" someone came up and patted him on the shoulder, and he nodded. "Especially New York." DK mumbled, and continued to roll an apple between his hands, while his head lay on the table, eyes moving slowly with it.  
  
Jimmy broke his concentration from the fruit, as the boss came in. "Alright, since there are no calls, someone's gotta clean the rig." the men all groaned. The rig, was how they fondly referred to their truck. "Cant you just set your office on fire?" Johnston, one of the younger fighters, joked. they all smiled, and, looked hopefully over at the boss. "Yeah, and while i'm at it, I can raise your allowances, too." he threw the towel he was holding, at Jimmy, and, the other guys all chanted. "Come on, Lou!" he ran after him, and, almost into the office, the door closed in his face. "Damn it!" he hissed, as he turned around, and looked out the window. There, in the thick sunlight of the afternoon, the rig was parked. "I hate the fourth of July."  
  
"Coffee?" Bosco asked, as he rubbed the back of his head, leaving one arm hanging on the wheel. Faith looked at this, "And you're an officer?" "Is that a no?" he leaned forward, and squinted his eyes at the traffic light. "Might as well." He clicked on the siren, and, Faith jumped. "What the hell are you doing? you cant use that for no reason!" she tried turning it off, but, he tapped her hand, "Like anyone listens to it anyway. Are you forgetting where we are?"  
  
"Davis, would you put a sock in it!" Sully clawed his head with his left hand. "What?" "You've been singing the same damn song for the last half hour." He looked at his partner, and then, returned his attention to the road, shifting his hands on the wheel. "I was just being cheerful." Ty said, offended. "Go be cheerful in someone else's car." he replied, grumpily. "Fine! let me out!" Ty had his hand on the door handle. "Shut up." Sully drove through the green light.  
  
"Yankee Doodle went to London, washing a fire truck, at least when we made this holiday, we made their lives suck..." Jimmy sung this tune, while scraping the tires. His friends walked by every now and then, whistled, or hooted at him, and then, returned to the cool upstairs. "This land is your land, this land is my land, from New York island, to my fire engine.." he couldn't rhyme the next few words, "eh, forget it. Someone's fireworks are bound to set something ablaze." admiring his work, DK came by, and purposively rubbed his shoes against it. Jimmy's face fell, "I don't know why I bother." he muttered, running his arm across his forehead, and threw the towel, into the bucket.  
  
Bosco slammed the door, making Faith wince. "Do you have to do that?" he smoothed his shirt out, and looked at her, innocently, "Do what?" she sighed, "Forget it." They both went inside the shop, leaving the car unattended.  
  
"You think they found anything?" Ty broke the silence, and Sully put his head in his hand. "You couldn't shut up for one shift." "Man, I hope the person that rolled you out of bed, is shot." "If you keep talking and clicking shit, I'll do it." "Sull, what the hell is your problem! I don't say anything but nice things to you-" "Davis, seriously-" "You may want to be a crab ass, but I don't-" "Davis-" "No, you know what, i'm going with Bosco tomorrow-" "Davis shut up!" Sully stopped the car abruptly, bringing his partner to stare at him. "What?" "You didn't see that?" he pretended to be pointing at the shop next to them, making Davis look at him oddly, and talk as though he were holding a manikin. "See what?" "That guy just took a box out of that car." "Oh, is that right? Maybe he stole your day olds-" "Davis, stop being an idiot for one second." Davis puffed, slowly placing his hand on his forehead, like he wanted to see something far away, and, peaked up at the man in the car in front of them. the man seemed oblivious to the fact that cops were there.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Davis looked back down, and they acted like they were looking in the notebook. "Radio Bosco and Yokas." Sully scratched his lip. "Fifty Five David." Davis' voice rang quietly through the speaker.  
  
"Ah, damn it." Bosco unclipped the radio from his pants, and spoke into it, "Fifty Five David, what do you want?" Faith tried taking the radio from him, but he walked away.  
  
"The one time Bosco answers." Sully shook his head. "Fifty Five David, Fifty Five Charlie requesting backup." Davis put his hand in front of Sully's mouth.  
  
"Why?" Bosco said sarcastically. "Bosco! If you're not going to answer them, then give it to me, damn it!" Faith scolded, in the background. She got into the passenger side, and Bosco rolled his eyes. "Where are you?" He answered, seriously this time.  
  
"Uh, Oakland and-" Sully's voice was heard, whispering, "Rural." "Right, Oakland and"  
  
"Got it, Davis. Sirens?" Bosco held his hand down by the switch, but heard Davis reply no. "Hang on." they zoomed out of sight.  
  
"Fifty Five David, responding to Fifty Five Charlie's request for backup. Over and out." Bosco informed the station, and Faith grinned, "Over and out?" "Yeah, Davis told me that's what he says." "Oh, so you two have a code now?" "Shut up." "Maybe you can make a secret handshake next, or, or!" "Shut up!" he hissed, and she threw the lid to her coffee at his head, laughing.  
  
"Where the hell are they!" Sully shifted his position in the seat again. the man hadn't moved from his spot, either because he thought the officers failed to notice him, or, he didn't know they were watching. "They were on Fifth, Sull. Give it a minute. You need to-" "Write down this address." his partner interrupted, annoying Davis. "Right after I fill in my request for a new partner." "Make sure you mention you need your bottle refilled three times a day." He tried not to, but on Davis' face, shined a wide grin.  
  
"Bosco, park here." She motioned towards and empty space by a Kinko's copy shop. Bosco checked the mirrors, and swooped in to park. "Ok, ill tell them we're here." Faith reached for the radio. "What is this with not wanting me to have the radio? Afraid ill report you for shopping-" "Bosco, just call it!" Satisfied of his bothering her, he clicked the talk button, "Fifty Five David on Oakland and Fifth. Where are you at?"  
  
"Finally!" Sully puffed, and Davis responded, "Oakland and Rural, Bosco, we already told you that. Walk down by the Pan era shop."  
  
"Right." Bosco didn't bother saying anything else, as he shut the door quietly, and casually walked down the sidewalk. "What do you think it is?" "If I knew Faith, I probably wouldn't have come."  
  
"They have arrived." Davis cleared his throat, and Sully looked in the rear view mirror, Bosco was impatiently telling people to move it, or he'd shoot them. "We should have called Big Bird." stepping out of the car, making sure he didn't look suspicious, Davis nodded at Bosco, who had accidentally shoved a teenage boy into the garbage can.  
  
"What's up?" Bosco peered behind the two officers, trying to see where the bar brawl was. "This guy is front of us," Davis and Sully didn't turn around, knowing that their friends were keeping an eye on him, "Has this box-" "Oo, lets arrest him now. What crime is that, boxing?" "If you're going to be an idiot about it, then go back to chasing skirts, Bosco." Sully and Faith looked at Davis, shocked. he usually did everything he could, to avoid a conflict on the job, especially, with Bosco. "So, what about this box?" Bosco grinned, as Davis explained further. "At first I didn't think it was anything, because you know, Sully is always picking on people-" "Davis, get to the point!" "Like I was saying," he wasn't phased by Sully's order. "The guy brings the box out, then, as we pull up, he gets back in his car. Right, so, after we got back in, we played it, I think he got the hint that we weren't paying attention to him, because-" "He has a suspicious box and, we need to find out what's in it." Sully finished. "Hey! I was getting-" "Yeah, when we're fifty, we can thank you for your patience. Right now, we have an idiot to chase." "So, why did you want us here?" Bosco kicked the sidewalk, finding nothing unusual about this situation. "Obviously not to be reasonable." Sully snapped, Bosco rolled his eyes once more. "We need you to ticket the guy." Davis continued, not wanting to break the fight between them, up. "Why me?" "Cause you're good at distracting people, Boz." Faith caught on, and Davis nodded. "That's shit! You guys get the collar, and i'm the bait?" 


	2. Mistake

Chapter 2- Mistake  
  
Disclaimer- I own none..I'm a sad, strange, little Third Watch fan. Read on..  
  
Sully shrugged, "I thought you liked it that way." He mumbled, walking towards the alley, leaving Ty and Faith, to deal with Bosco.  
  
Bosco sighed, "Come on. Cant we just shoot up the windows? That'd be so much easier."  
  
Ty grinned, and patted Bosco on the shoulder, "Be a good little boy, and we'll buy you dinner." He said.  
  
Bosco hissed, "Screw you!" as Faith smiled at him, and followed Ty, to where Sully was.  
  
"Dinner? Hmm, maybe this could work." Bosco took a deep breath, and walked towards the man.  
  
"Sir," The man looked, when Bosco addressed him this way.  
  
"Probe em?" The man slurred, as Bosco cringed.  
  
"Have you been drinking, Sir?" he asked, standing in front of him now.  
  
The man shook his head, almost dropping the box. Bosco hoped there wasn't anything in it, because, this guy was a klutz.  
  
"Sir, put your hands on the car, and spread your legs." He ordered, getting bored with the situation.  
  
The man fell forward, as Bosco frisked him.  
  
Faith and Ty grinned, "Think his day could get any better than this?" Ty whispered, as Faith looked at the ground, "Hopefully. Cause I'm the one who'll have to deal with him, if not."  
  
Ty nodded, "Good point."  
  
Bosco looked around, as the man tried walking in a straight line.  
  
People were gathering around, watching them. Bosco secretly wished that someone would shoot him, right now.  
  
"Sir, I'm gonna ask you again, have you been drinking?"  
  
The man looked up at him, with a confused face, "Whatsmat?"  
  
Bosco puffed, "Are you asking me?" He took out his cuffs, "You're under arrest-"  
  
The man panicked. He slammed Bosco into the car, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
When Bosco went to stand, the man threw himself inside of the car, and sped away.  
  
"Shit!" Bosco screamed, as Ty helped him up. He shook him off.  
  
"See! This is what happens when you give people a chance!" He shot an angry look at Sully, as he cursed, on his way back to the rmp.  
  
Faith shrugged, "We tried, Sull. Maybe what you saw was nothing?" She said, getting into the passenger side. Bosco was beeping the horn repeatedly.  
  
Sully watched them pull away, and looked at Ty. "Something's up with that box. I'm gonna find out what it is."  
  
Ty nodded, "Yeah. Just, um, next time you decide to call Bosco, remind me to shoot you, before you actually do. Ok?" He sighed, and got into their car.  
  
Sully stared for a moment, towards the direction where the man had gone.  
  
"Whatever he's planning, I'm gonna stop him." He got inside the car, looked around for traffic, and, pulled off.  
  
Bosco slammed the door shut, as they got out at an apartment complex.  
  
He saw Jimmy, and the other fire fighters, already there.  
  
"I thought we didn't have to work today." He mumbled, as Faith gave him a strange look.  
  
"Boz, it's a holiday, we especially have to work." Bosco pouted, as they made their way towards some women, who were standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Ma'am, can you tell us what happened here?" Bosco asked, not really caring, but, he knew he had to at least pretend to.  
  
The one woman had a hand to her mouth, "Some guy. He.." She stopped talking, when a stretcher was brought by.  
  
"My baby!" she screamed, and ran with Kim and Doc, towards the bus.  
  
Bosco sighed, scratched the back of his head, and, looked at the other woman.  
  
"Let's try this again." He said under his breath.  
  
"Ma'am, did you see anything? Anything or anyone, at all?"  
  
this woman, stared at him. Bosco threw his hands up, "I'm trying the men. Maybe I can get something out of them."  
  
Faith looked after him, as he walked away.  
  
"Ok, your friend said she saw a man. Can you give me any more details? What did he look like, what was he wearing.did he say, or scream anything?" She asked, and the woman nodded.  
  
"Something about fireworks." Faith sighed, at her answer.  
  
"Ok, what else.." She took a couple notes down in the note pad.  
  
The woman looked at the notepad, "he was big. Um, bald maybe?" Faith looked up from her writing.  
  
"Are you asking me, ma'am?"  
  
Bosco kicked the sidewalk, as the man he was talking to, tried remembering what he saw.  
  
"Guy, big. Bald. Um.." Bosco groaned, "That's half the precinct."  
  
"Yo, Bosco." Sully and Bosco exchanged looks, as Ty joined them.  
  
"All I'm getting is a big guy. Bald." Sully glanced at Bosco, then back to the witness.  
  
"What kind of car did he have?" Ty asked, and the witness looked at him now.  
  
"Beat up. Oldsmobile." Bosco froze at the answer.  
  
"That guy." Sully and Ty stared at him, strangely.  
  
Bosco smacked his head, "That idiot we tried getting just a bit ago. He had a beat up Oldsmobile." Sully's eyes got big.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Faith thanked the woman for her help, shook her head, and, rejoined her partner.  
  
"Hey." She greeted Sully and Ty.  
  
"That idiot I tried arresting earlier, is our guy." Bosco informed her.  
  
Faith didn't understand, "How is he the guy?"  
  
Ty sighed, "He was driving the getaway car. Two guys, Bosco's witness, and ours," Ty pointed to a tall black guy over on the other side of the street, "Said they saw an Oldsmobile."  
  
Faith nodded, "All I got is big and bald."  
  
Bosco ran a hand down his face, "Shit!" he knew he had screwed up. Especially since, any other perp that would have sped away, they would have gone after.  
  
Bosco, had let this guy go. Now, there was an apartment complex on fire, and, god only knew, what this man, was planning next. 


End file.
